monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phantom/@comment-24169511-20161025010520
Early translation taken from 4chan, accuracy not guaranteed. Phantom Ghost family Undead type Habitat: Graveyards, ruins Disposition: Cheerful, calm, sensual Diet: Human men's semen When a human soul leaves its mortal coil, individuals with particularly high mental strength , when infused by demonic energy, can become this higher level of "Ghost". In the Undead Kingdoms, they are regarded as nobility. In addition, Ghosts that obtain a lot of their husband's semen and continuously store up spirit energy, may also evolve into Phantoms. They have spiritual bodies, formed of pure demonic energy, letting them slip through walls and ceilings with ease, and appear from anywhere to pounce on human men. It should be noted that unlike regular Ghosts, they naturally have enough power to materialize freely, and can touch people and objects, and be touched in turn, without issues, and as such can have sex with men without any trouble. (cont) At first glance, they have the imposing elegance of nobility, their minds are always filled with obscene thoughts, and their thinking smeared with lewd fantasies about human men. In this way, they are the same as regular Ghosts. But unlike a Ghost, who will get carried away by her fantasies into a haze of delusion, simply craving intercourse, Phantoms do not merely fantasize about sex, but create grand stories full of drama about men in their heads, while always remaining perfectly level-headed, for simple enjoyment. They're always immersed in their own worlds, and as such their behavior is rather grandiose, with a tendency towards the theatrical. (cont) Like Ghosts, who push their fantasies on others through possession, Phantoms can feed their fantasies directly into a person's mind. If they find a man they like, they will drag a man into their dream world through loving whispers, and invite them to intercourse. Under the effect of the Phantom's spell, the boundary between reality and fantasy becomes blurry, and one will become convinced that they are the main character of the story they have created in their heads, and sometimes even everyone surrounding you will be dragged into the story as well. Additionally, Phantoms are not limited to making people experience her fantasies in their heads. They can produce illusions to go with their stories, effectively producing a reality that they desire. As a result, by even being able to manipulate the atmosphere, one will be utterly captivated by them, and your encounter with them will feel like destiny, and that it was inevitable for you to be tied together. (cont) Men are drawn ever deeper into their stories. Sometimes they may be a knight and a princess in forbidden love, sometimes, lovers caught in a struggle between noble houses, but as their "screenplays" play out, they will always have the common ending of sex. By the time she's run out of stories, the memories of his experiences and the pleasure of sex will be engraved upon the man's body, and the affection that the girls have nurtured in him even in dreams and fantasies, reinforced by physical pleasure, will take hold and your fate of becoming the Phantom's husband will truly become inevitable. Fine arts and culture thrive in the Undead Kingdoms, and they have several theaters. In these theaters, Phantoms lurk, alongside the undead "Revenant Actors' Troupe", awaiting men to snatch away...